Conduits
Conduits, or known by the Allies as Superhumans, to the Combines as Vilcallkiner, and to the Imperium as Sub-Human Heretics, are humans who have Superhuman abilities, ranging from manipulation of a certain form of matter, to flight, enhanced senses, and strength. Majority of the individuals without abilities like them, often detest and reject Conduits, calling them "freaks" or "deviants". They're native of Gol'kkiler Earth, although it's later found out that these individuals are found all thoughout the Multiverse, not just humans, but also other species as well History Origins Conduits are the result of a recently discovered, rare mutation in human beings. This ostensibly named "Conduit gene" is naturally occurring. Those with the Conduit gene usually have no powers at birth and may live their whole lives without realizing what they are, with few ways of identifying Conduit potential. There are rare exceptions to this, but these demonstrated abilities are minor. The gene was a distinctive part of the human anatomy, and can only be seen by a select few. They appear yellow in color, and are located in the torso, near the spinal cord of an individual.As evidenced by several audio surveillance tapes of Kessler from Dead Drops, several animals such as a rat can hold the Conduit gene. Animals were used as test subjects for the Ray Sphere, which resulted in very unstable results, or worse, the death of the subject. It's unknown how they came, but, as evidence points, it is quiet possible that the First Human Empire over a Centillion years ago created them as a superhuman project to help retake the Olkimanic Universe from the Kilominitic Empire to seek revenge for the countless Octingentillion lives lost in the Olkimanic Universal War , but other then that, it's extermally unknown how the conduit gene come to be. Process A Conduit's abilities can be activated by transferring collected energy present in a group of other individuals without the Conduit gene unto the one with the said gene. Though it will unlock the dormant abilities of the one with the Conduit gene, it will kill the catalysts, and worse, cause a catastrophic explosion. Those with the Conduit gene that are caught within the explosion will have their abilities unlocked, though lesser in some form as to those in the center. This process can only be done with the Ray Sphere .(Known products of the process: Cole MacGrath, Joseph Bertrand III, Nix, Alden Tate, Sasha.) Other ways to unlock the dormant abilities of a Conduit include extensive experimentation on the individual, which ranges from a lot of different methods, mostly involving Ray Field energy, the energy powering the Ray Sphere. Several products of the experiments are often mentally unstable, either going berserk or experiencing trauma over the experiments. Also, most of the experiments may end up halved, meaning some experiments only obtain half of the designated abilities they were supposed to receive.(Known products of the process: David Warner, Lucy Kuo, The faction of Vermaak 88.) Also, one's abilities has been unlocked through a more grotesque and less effective way. Through the use of his powers, Joseph Bertrand was able to turn bearers of the gene, brought to him by his enforcers, into grotesque monsters who've lost all their sanity. They were created out of Bertrand's plan to induce fear into those who do not hold the Conduit's powers, and allows them to roam free at the city to create chaos.(Known products of the process: The group known as the Corrupted.) Death It's now known how the Conduits died off the first time, as Cole, in order to save his Bestfriend and the rest of the Planet from "The Beast" John Whites' Genocide against the Human Race of said planet, actived the Ray Field Inhibitor (R.F.I). The surge of energy proved fatal, Cole and the nearby Conduits, the Corrupted and the Vermaak 88 included, died. The surge burst through the atmosphere, affecting the entire planet, killing all Conduits and potential Conduits on different countries and continents. Though the thousands died, the rest of the populace were saved, as the RFI was able to eliminate the plague, saving those critically affected by the plague As they celebrated, Zeke brought the body of Cole to the city of New Marais , greatly saddened over the loss of his best friend. The citizens of New Marais, fully aware of Cole's selfless act, brought the body for a grand funeral, where his Amp still sits in the stone infront of the Cathedral. Cole's selfless act regarded him among citizens as a saint, beloved by them. Although, this has been proven not to be the case as their were still many the planet before the Invasion started Rebirth View upon Society Role during the First Multiverse War Role after the First Multiverse War well known individuals Cole MacGrath - Electic Conduit, Lucy Kuo MacGrath - Ice Conduit, Nix - Oil/Napalm and Fire Conduit, Deceased John White - Unknown, was "The Beast", Deceased William King - Water Conduit, Deceased Mortem - Transhuman Conduit, Ice, Water, Electic, Fire, Earth, Wind, and Oil Conduit, Deceased Alden Tate - Telekinesis Conduit, Deceased Sasha - Black Tar Conduit, Deceased Joseph Bertrand the Third - Unknown, Beast-like Conduit, Deceased David Warner - life-force absorption,super human strength,and clairvoyance Conduit, Deceased Ronald Walker - Shadow Conduit, Kenneth Clark - Transhuman Conduit, Light Conduit, Delsin Rowe - Power Absorption and Telepathic Perception Conduit Henry Daughtry- Smoke Conduit Abigail Walker- Neon Conduit Eugene Sims- Video Conduit Brooke Augustine- Concrete Conduit Category:Races Category:Sub-Race Category:Human Sub-Species